Momentos
by Spica7
Summary: Es una serie de one-shots Onodera x Takano que escribi para una amiga que me animo a subirlos a fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

La vergüenza me recorría por completo, sentí como una rápida descarga eléctrica tenso mi cuerpo y calentó mis mejillas cuando el tomo mi mano. Era la tercera vez que salíamos juntos después de que le confesé mis sentimientos, y desde que me obligo a referirme a él como mi novio (no es que no quisiera decírselo, es solo que la timidez que produce en mí no me permite pronunciar palabra alguna cuando él me mira de esa forma). Caminamos por el parque sin decir una palabra, no puedo evitar perderme en su rostro y termino agachando la mirada cuando me descubre observándolo. Lo veo sonreír y siento que debo decirle algo..

_Po... ¿porque sonríes así?

_Estoy feliz

_Eso lo sé, lo veo en tu cara, pero ¿Por qué!?

(No puedo evitar contestarle así, es porque en el fondo deseo oír más, mucho más)

_Estoy feliz, porque caminar contigo de la mano hace que el día sea especial.

(Me mira y sonríe, sonríe y me mira. Mi cabeza da vueltas de solo verlo. No sé de dónde saco palabras para contestar algo remotamente coherente)

_¿Que... tiene de especial?

(Vuelve a mirarme y a sonreír, parece divertido, a veces creo que solo busca enloquecerme)

_Mmm… está bien, un día de estos tu sentirás lo mismo.

(Aprieta mi mano y me besa como siempre, y eso beso acalla las palabras que quiero gritarle. Yo me siento igual, siento lo mismo Takano, siento lo mismo)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Le ponía de los nervios! Tenerlo frente a él y con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro era… era su perdición. Si, esos ojos escarlatas eran su perdición, esos ojos que resplandecían como luceros y escudriñaban cada uno de sus movimientos eran insoportables para él y es que ¿¡cómo rayos el esperaba que se concentrara en algo con el cerca!?

Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, podía sentir la respiración de Takano y por más que el intentara concentrarse en las hojas que llevaba consigo era imposible, ¡se suponía que iban a una junta de trabajo en una ciudad vecina! ¡No era momento para que lo mirara de esa manera tan… tan suya… ¡Tan lujuriosa! Ritsu tenía las orejas y toda su cara completamente rojas ¡de solo pensar en las cosas que Takano estaría pensando con mirarlo así!

Rayos, se repetía una y otra vez para sí, ¡Rayos! No podía evitar levantar la mirada y encontrarse con sus ojos y él siempre estaba mirándolo, poniéndolo nervioso, y el vaivén del tren no ayudaba para nada, es que lo amaba, lo amaba desde siempre, él también quería tirar esos papeles y dejar que Takano le abrazase fuerte, tan fuerte como solo él podía hacer.

Era débil tenía que admitirlo, Takano era cada vez más una fuerza magnética de la que no quería separarse, con cada día que pasaban juntos parecía que separarse era más difícil, pensar en algo que no fuese Takano era ya un imposible, y ¿Qué mas era de esperarse, si pasaba cada segundo de su trabajo hablando con autoras que escribían sobre amor, sobre amantes, ¡sobre amantes que se aman y quieren estar juntos!? ¡Él también quería estar cada segundo con Takano! Pero también quería ser bueno en su trabajo.

Él quería dedicarse al trabajo, pero Takano siempre lograba que el dejase todo para estar con él. Ritsu sabía que debía ser fuerte, estos días en otra ciudad que Takano estaba obligado a pasar era el tiempo perfecto para que él se pusiera al día con el trabajo (no es que lo estuviera haciendo mal pero necesitaba sentir que estaba trabajando al 100%) pero entonces le había dicho que fuese con él a asistirlo y todo el plan se había ido por el retrete. Y ahí estaba, frente al amor de su vida en un viaje de ya ni sabía cuántas horas, sentado en un compartimiento de tren que solo ellos compartían.

_¿Cua.. Cuanto tardaremos en llegar al hotel?

(Pregunto sin mirarlo)

_No hay hotel

_¿¡No hay hotel!?

(Esa respuesta hizo que levantara bruscamente el rostro, su acompañante sonrío ante el gesto)

_Alquile un departamento.

Todo empezó a parecerle torpe y sinsentido a Ritsu ¿No alquilaba ya Takano un apartamento? ¿Cuál era la necesidad? Ya vivían prácticamente juntos…

_¿Porque?

_NADIE más sabe que tengo este apartamento.

Solo eso, esas palabras fueron suficiente, el calor que inundaba su cara y que había comenzado a menguar en cuanto inicio la plática se acentúo aún más, esa solo frase hizo que miles de cosas despertaran en él y su cerebro lo entendió todo a una velocidad casi inhumana: estarían solos, compartiendo un apartamento, sin que el teléfono sonara con llamadas familiares, o de amigos, o trabajo, solos y aislados del mundo, solo él y Masamune.

El y Masamune… El y Masamune… juntos… solos… juntos y solos…

Y entonces exploto, tiro los papeles al suelo y se abalanzo hacia él, Takano lo recibió en sus brazos, la reacción de su novio lo tomo por sorpresa pero rápidamente se compuso y comenzó a reír mientras le llenaba la cara de besos, Ritsu lo miro totalmente rojo y con el ceño semi fruncido, esto hizo que Takano riera aún más.

_Ya se, ya se lo que quieres (dijo entre risas)

_ ¡entonces no me hagas esperar! ¡Torpe! ¡Me desesperas!

Entonces Takano lo beso, esta vez en los labios, dulce, apasionado, quitándole el aire, atrayéndolo más a él, eso era, era todo lo que Ritsu quería


End file.
